


Disgusting.

by Dayzaya



Series: Orihara family values [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, Just brief mentions of shinra and kadota, M/M, Twin AU, somewhat cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dayzaya/pseuds/Dayzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movies did not equal having to share his boyfriend. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgusting.

The movie they planned to see was a shitty romcom that Roppi was very sure he was willing to pay more attention to his boyfriend's mouth, than the movie.

   Until,  _of course_ , Shizuo decided to invite Shinra. And if Shinra was involved, Izaya decided to jump on in- cackling and sneering at Shizuo for being an  _idiot_ while the blond looked more pissed, than confused. Kyohei was beginning to decline, having noticed the way Roppi was seething-- before Shinra added something along the lines of this strange deal that if there were a certain amount of people within a group, a movie ticket was free. 

                They ended up having to decide on a  _shitty action drama_ , that Roppi decides is not worth his time and he's  _livid_ , teeth grinding together and his tongue is bitten, bruised and the taste of iron liquid is staining his mouth. His fingers are curled into his biceps and  _for fucks sake did Shinra ever stop talking_?

   Shizuo's too daft to notice that Roppi's been giving his death glares, or perhaps he's used to it from Izaya. Either way, Shizuo still hasn't even  _spoken_ to Roppi since they got there and Roppi's torn between bitterness and wanting to burst into tears. He knows Shizuo doesn't do it on purpose, the brute too sweet to do so. But  _still_ , Roppi's needy for attention and while he's shivering in rage, his eyes are flooding with the all too familiar feel of  _tears_.

   It's not until Izaya tugs at his hair, hard and sharp that Roppi forgets his need to cry as a ticket is pressed against his forehead. "Fuck."

     "Language, Hachin." 

"Shut up," Roppi swipes at his twin, tenses when he nearly falls, stumbles and reaches for something. When he's balanced, breathing in quickly as his heart pounds, he glances up and notices that he's holding onto a Kadota's arm,  _Dotachin_ , he can hear his brother chirping as sound fades into a thump and his vision fails him for just a moment. 

   Roppi's weak, in many ways. The sudden rush, with the inclusion of not having to eat the whole two days-- minus the light snacks, really, he feels as if he's going to faint. Kadota steadies him, smiles wearily because  _everyone still thinks he's like Izaya_. Roppi doesn't ever correct them; yes he's been involved several times with the games his twin plays, but never enough to let Shizuo drop him faster than he could send a man flying. 

            Izaya is speaking again, and Roppi stands up straighter. This time, Shizuo reaches for him. The arm against his side pleasant and warm; his breathing settles and Roppi wraps both thin arms around Shizuo's waist as they move to go within the movie.

* * *

 

 

    He's stuck between Shinra and Kadota. His brow is twitching crazily, and all Roppi wants to do is grab Shinra by the throat and strangle him until he sees the heavenly lights of whatever heaven he believed in. Kadota isn't as annoying, just  _big_ and takes his arm space so Roppi has to pull his arms to his side and glare as things explode and  _by goodness he wants to make someone's head fucking explode_!

                          By the time the movie has ended, Roppi still hasn't eaten. The popcorn was too buttery, makes his stomach churn and his mouth is dry. Really, if this had just been  _him_ and Shizuo, he would've been able to deal with the foods and drinks and  _fucking smells_ , but Shinra pesters him about fucking  _stupid shit_ and Kadota isn't talking enough. His head aches.

                                   "Oi, kid. What's up with you?" Shizuo's voice cracks through the splintering ache, and Roppi cocks his head backwards.

  "What do you mean _what's up with me_ ,  _you fucking prick_." Roppi hisses out. Can't stop himself from being bitter, not even when Shizuo looks  **startled** and annoyed, brows furrowing as he shoves hands into his pockets. Probably so he wouldn't punch his own, short ass boyfriend.

                "You're moody."

Izaya's peeking over now, lips curved into a grin. Shinra and Kadota pause in whatever they are doing, one inching towards the couple, another sighing softly getting ready to intervene. But Izaya _knows_ , as disgusting as it is, that the protozoa wouldn't hurt the carmine hued raven.

                 " _I'm moody_?!" Roppi throws his hands up, over dramatic as usual. Amusing, in the eyes of Izaya. "I  _wouldn't_ be if you didn't tell  **them** about our date!"

    "Date?" Izaya's laughing. Hard as arms wound around his stomach as Shizuo seems more confused than he was before. "Roppi--" 

     It clicks. By then, Izaya is full out heaving as he tries to catch his breath,  _gasping 'idiot shizu-chan!'_  when Shizuo's eyes flicker to the right, lips pursed and then-

          "Shit."

"Shit  _is right_ ," Roppi huffs. Turns on his heel haughtily and walks off with as much pride as he could while dragging his twin who kept on snickering. 

         Shizuo watches, can't say much because  _he felt too guilty_ and Shinra pats at his arm saying,  _it happens. I mean, I would never do that to Celty--_ before Shizuo groans and flicks a forehead, Kadota assures him that  _hey, maybe he'll get over it later_. But Shizuo knows his boyfriend. He cringes, rubs his wrist and mentally prepares for whatever payback Roppi  _god forbid Izaya_ has in store.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> -Pichan out.


End file.
